England x Pregnant Reader: It's my body!
by xXMsLelaXx
Summary: This one-shot deals with a very touchy subject of abortion. If you have the need to give your opinion. Please do. I'm always open to what others have to say. This story reflects my own personal beliefs. If you don't like it, then I'm sorry.


"Aren't you going to have kids yet? I want grandchildren!"

"You're still young! You'll want kids eventually!"

"Kids are great!"

"You'll change your mind. You wait and see."

My mother's voice just couldn't stop ringing inside my mind. Nagging, annoying me to no end. Yet I feel like she has already won. I was in fact pregnant, but the thing is.. I don't want kids. How am I ever going to tell Arthur. It was my fault for being with a guy who loved kids. I mean, I like kids too, but I still didn't want any. Does this make me weird or something? I love Arthur, but never had the courage to tell him. Yet here were are, engaged and getting ready to get married in a few months.

How the hell am I ever going to break it too him...

The faint sound of my Yoshi's Story ringtone started to go off. I swung myself off the bed and I look at the caller ID. I sigh picking the cell up off my drawer and answer. "Hey mom." I groaned. This was the last person you would ever want a call from.

"Hi hun, mother's instinct tells me something is wrong. Am I correct?"

How the hell does she do that!? "Uh, nah I'm good. Is that all?" Please say yes...

"No, No something is wrong." she insisted. "Are you pregnant?" my mother asked with a bit more enthusiasm.

I felt myself pale at how accurate she was. "I-I" I could sputter the words out. The devil I called my mother only giggled. "I knew it! Finally!" she squealed on the other line. "No! I mean yes! I'm pregnant, but..." I honestly didn't know how to word it. Even though I've told her countless times I never wanted a child, but being actually pregnant just felt different.

"Mom look, I am pregnant b-but-" She literally screamed in more excitement. "But I still don't want a child!" the call grew quiet immediately. "M-Mom?"

"Do you want a abortion?"

My heart skipped. Of course that's what I wanted, but it seemed a little harsh to say in front of my mother.

"_, as much as I do want grandchildren from you. It's still is your body and you can do anything you want with it. I may be against abortion, but I'll put aside my differences for my Daughter's happiness. Do what you want. I won't be mad at you."

I smile lightly, "Thanks mom."

Downstairs I heard the door alarm go off. I glance at the clock, yeah... Right on time. "Mom, I need to let you go. Arthur is home. Talk to you later."

"Love, I'm home from the office!" Arthur called out. I said my goodbyes to my mother and quickly went to the stairs to see Arthur at the bottom with a tired smile on his handsome face. I was blessed to catch such a good looking British man. I rushed down the stairs and hugged him tightly. Arthur chuckled hugging firmly back. I part from him kissing him on the cheek. "Have fun at work?"

Arthur instantly groaned. "Do you even need to ask? Endless paperwork, one after another. Pointless meetings and Alfred didn't help out the day either." Arthur complained as per usual about his office. Well I might add more trouble to his day... And I felt terrible about it."Arthur can we sit in the living room? I have something important to talk to you about." I said with a bit of worry in my tone. Arthur cocked his thick brow and shrugged.

"Sure, love."

The Brit and I went and sat on the love seat in the living room. I leaned over grasping your fiances masculine hands. Arthur tensed up, seeing how serious my expression looked.

"Arthur, I'm pregnant." I immediately sunk my head away from his gaze, but soon Arthur pulled his hands out of my grasp and tackled me into a fury of kisses. I knew this would happen, but I knew this would also turn out badly. "_ I'm so happy. Finally starting a family together." Arthur whispered sensually into my ear. I internally melt into his seductive accent. Almost forgetting my worries.

Arthur's hand began rubbing circles on my stomach which brought me back the the mainly problem. I push him away a bit and pushed my gaze back to his beautifully green eyes.

"Arthur no, that's the problem. I don't want children... I want a abortion."

Arthur just stared at me. Turning more pale than he already is. Not saying a word was said from him. "A-Arthur?"

He pushed me roughly against the love seat and backed away from my body. "But you.. You knew I loved children. You knew I wanted a family."

Arthur's pained expression to me wanting a abortion hurt me so. I love him so much... Tears springing from my eyes. "Arthur I-" he quickly put a hand, quietly me. He pulled his hand back pulling off the engagement ring. "Don't tell me you love me. How could you say that. You're going to kill something we made with love. You knew I wanted children. Abortion is wrong!"

I knew he would never understand...

"Arthur, leave then.. I won't argue. It's my body." Arthur did leave, he left. Not without smashing the door shut of course. I just curled up into a ball. Crying 'til morning.

That was that. We tried patching things far after the abortion, but he still never understood. Persuading me that I wanted children.

That was five years ago.

Present day I did my daily morning routine. Wake up, eat and jog in the park. I didn't expect to see him after all these years.

I stop jogging looking at a peaceful family on the grass enjoying their breakfast. It looked perfect. One of the faces was familiar. A blonde I used to love with all my heart. It was Arthur. He held a toddler in his arms. Arthur was beaming with joy. His wife laughed taking pictures of the scene.

I'm glad Arthur found his happiness and after all this time. I still don't want children.

I'm glad we're both happy.


End file.
